A Teacher's POV - Nature Trail from Hell
by Time Lady
Summary: The teacher takes her students on a nature hike and picnic (reluctantly). Guess who tags along?


A Teacher's POV - Nature Trail from Hell  
  
By Time Lady  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one but the teacher.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"No!" I said firmly. "You can't do this to me! I am a history, literature and language arts teacher, not a science teacher!"  
  
"I'm not just asking you to do it. I'm having every homeroom teacher in the grade do it." The principal stared at me.  
  
"Wouldn't it have just been easy to cancel Sakana-sensei's classes?"  
  
"Not when our school has spent so much to pay for this non-refundable trip. Sakana-sensei still can't stay on his feet much since his hip replacement surgery. So, unless you would like the cost to reimburse the school, Sakana-sensei will substitute in your classes for the day and you will take your homeroom class to the nature center tomorrow."  
  
I wanted to scream right then and there. Instead I gathered my few reserves of calm. "If I agree to do this, and do not decide to contact my teachers' union. . ." The principal shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the "u" word. "If I do this, I want some concessions on what classes I get to teach next year."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"A combination literature/social studies course on fairy tales as part of culture. I'll create the curriculum. I also want to have another mythology class. Plus, don't even _think_ about asking me to teach summer school." When the principal hesitated, I reached in my purse for my cell phone. "Unless you'd like to explain to my union representative right now why you're making a history teacher take her students on a science trip _and_ threatening to take it out of her pay if she doesn't. . ."  
  
"All right, all right!"  
  
"I want it written and signed, right now."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I emerged, signed agreement in hand. I figured he was springing it on each of the teachers at the last minute, hoping to catch them weak. He'd find out otherwise. There were nastier teachers with bigger grudges than me yet to come. I'd go through a day of hell tomorrow, but at least I was getting something out of it.  
  
As I flipped on the light to my classroom, I heard something of a scuffle coming from the region of my desk. "Okay Chibimon, out of my desk!" I blinked in surprise as not only Chibimon's head emerged, but so did a little green, bug-like face. "Ooookkkaaayyy. . ."  
  
"Hi!" said the green one, as he bounced up onto my desk. He looked like his lower body was encased in a cocoon. "I'm Minomon!"  
  
"Mmm hmm. I figured there had to be more of you around school than just Chibimon, Upamon, and Poromon. Now, how did you get in here after the door was locked?"  
  
"Some big guy came in to clean," said Chibimon, his mouth full of cookie. "We snuck in. Before we could get out he locked the door."  
  
"Well if you don't want to get locked in again, you two better scoot."   
  
"Bye. And thanks for the snack!" called Minomon as he and Chibimon bounded out of the room. Note to self. . . get lock to keep Digimon out of the snack drawer.  
  
---  
  
"Heard you really worked the principal over for this," Sakana-sensei said as he hobbled into my room the next morning.  
  
"I still think I'm going to call the union and complain," I returned. I rolled out my chair for him. He sat down, then rested his crutches against the side of the desk.   
  
"I told him to cancel for today, but he started screaming about funds and such. Anyhow, this is what the plan is. First there will be a guided hike over the grounds to an area set up with tables. Each of the students has been asked to bring something for a picnic lunch. They're supposed to work with a partner to take notes on everything that the guide tells them. I've already assigned partners." He handed me a list. "After lunch, they hike back to the bus. For homework they have a worksheet on what they learned. Fairly standard trip."  
  
"Assuming you enjoy that kind of stuff."  
  
About that time the bell rang and my homeroom filed in. I received the usual mumbled greetings. "This is going to be a great day!" shouted Moose Thompson enthusiastically. "I haven't been able to really be in the great outdoors since I left the Possum Lodge!"   
  
"You've only now said that about a hundred times," muttered Daisuke Motomiya as he pushed past Moose.  
  
One of the reasons Daisuke was muttering was right behind him. "I hope Sakuya-sensei made us partners Daisuke," said Akemi Genjuu. "A walk in the woods will be so romantic!"  
  
"Guys, get seated," I said, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose.  
  
"Hey Sensei, how come you're dressed like you're going on a hike?" asked Takeru Takaishi.  
  
"You'll find out in a bit." Two or three students slid through the door just as the bell rang. "All right, get settled," I called, reaching for my bell. Rather than having me break into an early morning version of the "William Tell Overture," the class fell silent. "Okay, they're all yours," I told Sakuya-sensei.  
  
"Thank you. First of all, I have some news for you. My doctor has told me that he wants me to stay off my feet as much as possible over the next few weeks." A few of the students groaned. Others let out exhalations of "yesssss." The science teacher continued. "Therefore your homeroom teacher has graciously agreed to take my place on the trip." This time I heard a very loud moan.  
  
"All right, cut it out," I said, glaring at a few of the more vocal students, all of whom knew how much I despised field trips.  
  
"Now, let me read the partner assignments." Most of the boys muttered under their breath when they heard Hikari Yagami was paired with Akemi. Conversely, a lot of girls complained when Takeru was assigned to Moose, Daisuke to Satoshi Kyacchi, and Ken Ichijouji to Andrew Kyoui. Smart move, pairing boys with boys and girls with girls. "Now, everyone is clear on what is expected?" asked the science teacher.  
  
"Yes Sensei," replied the class in unison.   
  
"Then I turn you over to your homeroom teacher," ended Sakuya-sensei.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I tried not to roll my eyes. "Okay, leave your books on your desk. Only things you should have in your packs are your notepads, something to write with, and whatever you brought for lunch." As Daisuke opened his bag, I noticed it seemed to. . . well. . . squirm. "And if you have something to put in your locker, you better do it _now_." I stared at Daisuke pointedly, then looked over at Ken, who was picking up his backpack. I noticed Takeru glanced at Hikari, picked up his pack, and made for the door. She followed, as did Ken and Daisuke. Yeah, I figured Chibimon and probably his friend Minomon would try to sneak along, but I had no idea what Takeru and Hikari might be trying to smuggle on the bus.   
  
"Good luck," said Sakuya-sensei as I started to gather the rest of the students into a line. "And relax. You could have some fun on this trip."  
  
"I'm outdoors, on a nature trail, with a horde of ten to twelve year olds. Yeah, right."  
  
As soon as Daisuke and the others returned, we made our way down to the waiting bus.   
  
---  
  
"So what did you bring for the picnic?" I heard someone ask.   
  
"My mother made enough rice balls for an army," said Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah, but are they all still there?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're all present and accounted for."  
  
Chuckling to myself, I had an idea of what Hikari was referring to. As far as I could tell, Chibimon was a bottomless pit when it came to food.  
  
"I got pork dumplings," said Satoshi.  
  
"Sushi rolls here," said Takeru.  
  
"I brought something I made from one of my ma's special recipes," said Moose.   
  
"What is it?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Not tellin'," returned Moose. A debate started as to what it was, but Moose refused to say anything else.  
  
Thankfully it was a short bus trip. "Wait here," I told the class before I stepped off the bus. A rather strange looking man ran up to me. He wore a khaki safari-style shirt and shorts, hiking boots, and argyle socks. His tightly curled hair was topped with a pith helmet. Squarish glasses perched on top of his nose, while a bushy mustache grew below it.  
  
"Hi!" he shouted, running up to me. "Are you the teacher in charge of the Odaiba Elementary tour group?"  
  
"Uhhh. . . yes. . .," I returned hesitantly. "And you are. . .?"  
  
"I'm your tour guide!" he said enthusiastically. "Let's meet that wonderful class of yours."  
  
Oh God. . . someone shoot me. . .  
  
I stepped back on the bus "Okay people, our 'tour guide' is ready. Let's move out." As soon as I was out of the way, the kids stampeded off the bus. "All right, make a line!" I shouted. Turning to the tour guide, I said: "They're all yours."   
  
"Great! Thanks!" he turned to the group and waved. "Hi everybody! I'm your tour guide! You can call me Al-san!" Al-san apparently had one volume setting - loud. "We're going to have a super fun time today on our nature hike!"  
  
"Am I the only one who's afraid of this guy?" I heard Moose whisper to Takeru as Al-san launched into a rather overenthusiastic discussion of the importance of the buddy system.   
  
"I think this guy would even make Arukenimon nervous," I heard Daisuke mutter to Takeru.   
  
"Now, grab your buddy and let's head on to the great outdoors!" said Al-san.   
  
---  
  
As we "hiked," I noticed our guide appeared more interested in talking than keeping an eye on the kids. Swatting another mosquito bite, I began slowly to migrate to the back of the line. Occasionally I had to prod one of the less diligent students to get them to pay attention.  
  
"Do you prefer analog or digital?" Andrew asked Ken.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken returned, looking at Andrew strangely.  
  
"Analog or digital watches. My dad's getting me one for my birthday, and I don't know which to get."  
  
"Guys, you better be getting all of Al-san's lecture down," I said. "Otherwise you're not going to know what to do for your worksheets."  
  
"Yes Sensei," they said.  
  
I heard Moose griping about what Al-san was calling "mighty trees." "Mighty trees my eye. Back home we'd call pine trees this size saplings."  
  
"I guess it depends on the varieties of plants," returned Takeru.  
  
"Hold it everybody!" said Al-san. "If we keep our voices quiet, we might be able to see some of our native Japanese deer."  
  
I was doubtful as to whether or not the word "quiet" was in our guide's dictionary. Urk! Damn mosquitos. . . Another one bit me. Most of my students fell silent. A few looked around. Then, in the silence, I heard something rustle. Could that be one of the deer? I scratched my bites and listened. Then I heard a giggle.  
  
"Quiet, they'll hear you," hissed a low voice.  
  
"Nah. It'll be okay," piped up another voice. Oh no. . .  
  
Since the class was totally absorbed in searching for Japanese deer, I dropped back a bit further. One of the bushes shook slightly. I hoped it wouldn't be a snake, though I was certain of what I would find.  
  
I was right. . . well, partially right. Just as I predicted, there were Chibimon and Minomon, trying to look innocent. What I didn't expect were the other two with them. One looked like a white cat standing on its hind legs, the other looked like an orange and white pig with bat wings for ears.  
  
"Uhhh. . . meow?" said the cat one, dropping to all four feet.  
  
"Nice try," I returned, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"S'ok. Sensei knows," said Chibimon.  
  
"Yes. And I also know you were not supposed to be along on this trip," I said.  
  
"We can't help it," said the orange one. "We're supposed to protect our partners."  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. And you two are?"  
  
"This is Patamon," said Minomon, pointing to the orange and white pig-like creature. "And this is Tailmon." He pointed to the others.   
  
"Nice to meet you. Now, unless you want to be caught by our intrepid 'guide,' I suggest you keep a distance from the class," I recommended. "I better get back before the kids think something ate me."  
  
"Naw. We like you too much to let anything happen to you," said Chibimon.  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I returned to my group of students. They were rather disappointed as what they had thought might have been a deer turned out to be a loose dog.  
  
"Well, that's all right," said Al-san. "Let's head over this-a-way to the creek. Maybe we'll run into some snakes!"  
  
"Ewww. . .," chorused most of the girls in my class, echoing my own personal sentiment.  
  
"Let's not and say we did," I said as I swatted at another mosquito. Last thing I needed right now was to be anywhere near where mosquitoes bred, not to mention where there might be snakes and other disgusting things. Fluffy I can handle. Digimon I can handle. Other creepy-crawlies were out. However, I was not the one in charge of the nature hike.  
  
"All righty!" called our guide as we neared the edge of a cliff. "Follow me down these steps. . ." Steps my eye! The idiot was asking us to go down a ladder along the side of a cliff. I took one look and everything around me began to spin. Takeru and Daisuke, who were standing next to me, grabbed my arms as I began to wobble.   
  
"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I can _not_ go down there," I said, closing my eyes. "No way will I make it down that ladder."  
  
"Anyone with vertigo might want to wait up here," agreed Al-san.  
  
"That's me," I said. "I'll wait here until you guys finish down there. Hikari, take names of anyone who doesn't listen to the guide."  
  
"Okay Sensei."  
  
I sat down on the ground, waiting for the world to stop spinning and listening to my students encouraging each other. Grrr. . . damn mosquitos. . .  
  
"Hey Sensei! You okay?" Something bounced into my lap. My eyes flew open.  
  
"GAH! Chibimon, do _not_ do that!"  
  
"Sorry." Minomon joined him.  
  
"Can't handle the ladder, huh?" asked Tailmon as she sat down next to me.   
  
"Bad balance," I explained. "Anything higher than two or three feet makes me dizzy." I swatted at another mosquito.  
  
"Maybe you should have worn some sort of latex body suit," suggested Patamon, making himself comfortable on the grass. "They wouldn't be able to bite you through it."  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that finding a latex body suit that would fit me would be nearly impossible, I'm certain the mosquitoes would find a way around it and still bite me. I could soak myself in bug repellent and every mosquito in the area would find me." I scratched another bite. "So are you guys still following us?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we'll get some goodies from the picnic," said Chibimon.  
  
"I doubt it. Some of the kids are bottomless pits when it comes to food."  
  
"I told you guys," snickered Patamon.   
  
At least the Digimon were company while the kids were down at the creek. Tailmon glared at Chibimon when she found out how much I knew about them. I was about to ask her and Patamon some more questions about their "Digital World" when we heard the kids coming back. "You guys better make yourselves scarce before the rest of the kids see you," I told them.   
  
"See you later," said Minomon as they scampered off towards the bushes. As they disappeared, my students began to appear over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Feel any better Sensei?" a few of my students asked.  
  
"Right now, the only thing that could make me feel better would be curling up in my bed with a few pints of 'Ben and Jerry's,'" I returned.  
  
"Aw, come on, don't be a spoil-sport," said Al-san. "You'll feel better after we eat something. Who's up for the picnic grounds?"  
  
No student was going to complain about that suggestion. Most of the boys were ravenous and a percentage of the girls just wanted to sit down. Al-san led the hike to the area set aside for picnic grounds. Every time I heard a sound nearby I became nervous. Hopefully it was just Digimon, not snakes or bears or whatnot. After ten minutes or so we reached the eating area. It appeared much the same as the rest of this "nature preserve," except for several picnic tables set around. The mosquitoes apparently used this as an eating area as well, since they promptly began eating me. And people wonder why I hate the outdoors.  
  
Everyone took out their miscellaneous lunches and set them on one table. Akemi brought paper plates and napkins, Kasumi had plastic utensils, and Hikari brought disposable drink boxes. Once everything was laid out, I carefully decided on a few of the safer looking items, like rice balls, to supplement my stand-by peanut butter and jelly sandwich I decided to bring. I took my plate over to what looked like a quiet table. I noticed Minomon and Chibimon peering out of one of the bushes. They looked hungry, but then, when are they not? When no one was looking I tossed them a few of the rice balls.   
  
"Thanks," I heard Tailmon whisper.  
  
Al-san joined me at my table. "Sorry about the creek thing. It's part of the standard tour, but if I would have known you got dizzy, I would have made a change in the plan."  
  
"S'ok," I said. "I'm not much of an outdoors person, let alone a field trip lover."  
  
"Are you sure I can't change your mind about the outdoors? They can be so much fun."  
  
"So long as there are mosquitoes, I will never have fun outdoors." I swatted another mosquito on my arm, punctuating my comment. "And so long as I am in a place where there are snakes and various creepy-crawly things, I will never feel comfortable." As I talked with Al-san, I tried to keep my eyes on my students. Hikari was sitting at the end of one of the tables next to Akemi. Daisuke and Takeru sat across from them. Akemi seemed to be trying to get Daisuke's attention while he was trying to get Hikari's.  
  
"Well, I think I know a way to help you get over hating the outdoors." Al-san rested his chin on his fist.  
  
"Oh?" My attention was momentarily wandered as I saw Moose doling out spoonfuls of something to some of the students. Then I heard Al-san saying something about candlelight dinners and walks in the moonlight. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, I was saying that maybe you'd consider coming by one evening for a hike in the moonlight, followed by a candlelight dinner. . ."  
  
I stared at my guide. I'd already decided he was pretty weird, but this was pushing it. "Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well. . . in short. . . yes."  
  
Ooookkkaaaayyyy. . . "Well. . ." Now how should I put this nicely. . . "in short. . . no."  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Al-san jumped up and, crying hysterically, began banging his head against one of the trees. Yeah. The guy was weird all right. Most of the students stared at him in surprise, none of them knowing what just happened.   
  
The guide was crying after I said I didn't want to go on a date with him, I had four Digimon following our group, I was being eaten alive by mosquitoes. . . what else could go wrong?  
  
"EEWWWW GROSS!" shouted Akemi, spitting something into a paper napkin. "What is this?"  
  
"Macaroni salad. My mom sent me the recipe," said Moose. "My host family was out, so I had to use what I could find. That soft, mushy tofu stuff was kind of like mayonnaise, and, well, noodles are noodles..."  
  
"Baka, you're supposed to cook the noodles first!" shouted Kasumi as she also spit out a mouthful of the supposed "macaroni salad."  
  
"Ugh. And tofu definitely isn't mayo," added Andrew with a grimace.  
  
"But the noodles were soft," protested Moose. "I thought they were cooked and put into the fridge."  
  
"Fresh noodles _are_ soft!" returned Daisuke. "They still need to be cooked."  
  
"Uh-uh," said Moose, crossing his hands over his chest. "Uncooked noodles are always hard."  
  
"Remind me if we ever have to bring food for something again, you bring the plates or something non food," said Takeru between gulps of juice.   
  
"All right people," I said as I walked over to try and regain order. "Let's get our messes cleaned up and properly disposed of. Maybe by that time our guide will have returned to normal, whatever that may be." As Ken passed by me with some plates, I whispered "You have some little friends over in those bushes who might be appreciative of something to eat." Ken paled.  
  
"You don't mean. . .," he stammered.  
  
"Four of them. Over there." I pointed the particular bushes.  
  
Ken nodded, then walked over to where Takeru, Daisuke, and Hikari were clearing a table. I didn't hear what he said to them, but I saw Daisuke wince and Takeru put his hand to his forehead. Hikari shook her head. Then they took some plates of food, avoiding Moose's infamous "macaroni salad," and brought it over to the bushes. Meanwhile, Moose sulked at one of the tables while Satoshi and Andrew made jokes about his cooking. That lasted about two minutes. . . until Akemi stepped in and began to chase the two around the picnic grounds.   
  
By the time the rest of the kids finished clearing away our mess, my four Digidestined finished feeding their Digimon, and Akemi made Satoshi and Andrew apologize to Moose, Al-san returned.  
  
"Okay," he said rather unenthusiastically, "let's get the rest of this hike over with."  
  
Let's just say the hike went down hill. . and I don't mean in direction. Our previously cheerful guide was now rather sullen and moody. Apparently he took my rejection pretty hard. "How much longer do we have?" asked Daisuke an hour later.  
  
"Not much," I returned, glancing at my watch and swatting another mosquito.   
  
Thankfully, the nature trail from hell was over by two. I shepherded my exhausted class back aboard the bus. Glancing up, I saw Patamon's ears sticking up from the top of the bus. I wondered how they managed to follow us. As I made sure Satoshi didn't have anything stashed away in his pockets, Al-san came up to me, with great big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Are you sure I can't make you change your mind about a date?" he asked.  
  
"Honestly. . . I think I'd sooner go on another nature hike than go on a date with you."  
  
"We could do both," he said hopefully.  
  
"Sensei, come on," called Daisuke.  
  
"Love to stay and chat, but I have to get the kids back to school by three." Before Al-san could reply, I hopped on the bus and told the driver: "Quick, close the door!" I heard a muffled "ow" and saw Al-san with his face against the bus door. Rolling my eyes, I did a quick head count. "All present and accounted for. Let's get out of here."  
  
I collapsed into one of the seats and the driver pulled away. Behind me, Daisuke tried to cheer Moose up by telling him about his sister's first attempts at cooking. "Maybe you just need practice," advised Daisuke.  
  
"So Sensei," asked Takeru, who sat across from me, "what are you going to do after we get back?"  
  
"First thing I do is go home, take a shower, and drench myself in anti-itch cream," I said, scratching some of my bites. "Second thing I do is call my union representative and get him after the principal."  
  
"Are you going to tell any of the other teachers about the trip?" asked Ken.  
  
"Nah. Let them see the 'nature trail from hell' for themselves."  
  
I spent the rest of the bus ride home scratching several dozen mosquito bites. God I hate field trips.  
  
- The End -   
  
Author's notes: Well, at long last, here is another in the A Teacher's POV series. . . and possibly the last actual ATPOV. As I was writing this, the more I tried to pull in the Digidestined, the more they seemed to run away. That's what tells me it's time to call it quits for ATPOV.  
  
I may still do things in ATPOV continuity. I do intend to (eventually) continue "It All Happened One Summer," which I consider ATPOV time stream.  
  
Meanwhile, I will turn my attention elsewhere, to some of my more neglected items (yes, I'm still working on "The Doctor and the Debutante" and "Digiquest for Glory") and to some newer stories, such as "Once Upon a Time."  
  
"Once Upon a Time" is an original Digimon fairy tale written in the same vein as "A Digi-Tale." "Once Upon a Time" is set in the land of Inputia, a country based on India. When you read it, remember, things are not always what they seem. 


End file.
